Wings of the Guardian
by AvidWarShadow
Summary: A new squadron from the 32nd Naval airwing has arrived, and they may change the tide of the war into Osea's favour. Slightly alternate storyline. New Chapter in Progress....
1. Prolouge

FIRST STORY YEAH!!!!! But this is a story base on the events that took place in Ace Combat 5, however, it has a slightly alternate endung and storyline.

All characters except Private Conn, Ghost, Staff Sergeant James, and Dracula Squadron belong to Namco.

Wings of the Guardian

Prolouge

January 17, 2010, Ustio Naval Shipyards 1200 Hours, Noon

"About damn time we get sent out to fight, Kestrel's been sitting here for almost a year now." Said Staff Sergeant James as he was walking towards the massive carrier.

"Well, Kestrel's being sent to assist Osea in the war against Yuketobania, I heard that a famous pilot was shot down during a training exercise, and the Yukes declared war soon after the Captain diverted a missile away from one of his trainees and onto him." Said Private Conn, a friend of SSgt. James.

"So when's the air wing going to arrive?"

"I heard that the squadrons are doing final preparations, and will arrive about an hour after Kestrel reaches open water." Replied the Private.

As they board the ship, Conn, fresh out of training and his first time on the Kestrel, asks James for advice for how it's going to be on the carrier in a war zone, and not just in a bay taxing fake aircraft. "Just don't look up when near a Hornet before it takes off, or you're going for one helluva ride inside that engine."

After almost 3 hours of preparations, getting settled into bunks and untying from the docks, Kestrel finally makes her way out to sea. Soon after the Captain Nicholis Anderson's voice comes over the loud speaker. "All hands report to stations and prepare for air wing arrival." As the crew aboard the Kestrel set up arresting wires, power up elevators, and man the flight control room and catapults, the air wing appears on Radar, and soon the first aircraft from the 32nd and 33rd Ocean Naval Air wing touches down on the deck of the carrier.

Somewhere in the Ceres Sea, Kestrel Flight Deck 1700 Hours

SSgt. James is one of the purple shirts, and while de-fueling an aircraft, he notices a strange symbol on the tail of an F/A-18 SuperHornet. "Hey Lieutenant, what squadron does this Hornet belong to?" The lieutenant walks over and looks at the symbol of a vampire bat resting on a branch of a dead tree. "I heard that we were getting a new squadron here from the 32nd. Probably fresh out of training, but I think they're squad is called 'Dracula'." Replied the Lieutenant, he walks away leaving James to finish de-fueling.

Private Conn, a green shirt, is directing an F-14 SuperTomcat, when he notices that on the front is the symbol of Captain Snow, one of the greatest pilots aboard the great Kestrel, and a personal friend of Captain Anderson. "Captain Marcus Snow? I've heard that you're one of the best pilots on the Kestrel." Snow looked over at him as he was getting out of his aircraft. "I'm one of the best, but it's hard to guess which one of the hundred pilots here would be better."

5 hours after the air wing has landed safely on the carrier, an E-2 Hawkeye, codenamed "Ghost" see's something on its long range radar. Soon another appears then another, and another, almost 4 formations. Ghost reports back to the Kestrel CEO that multiple unidentified aircraft inbound to the carrier battlegroup. Soon the whole air wing is scrambling for takeoff. Destroyers are scanning the skies, being ready for any attack, by cruise missile, aircraft, or level bomber. By now at least half of the Kestrel's fighters are in the air, and patrolling in an 8 mile wide line, searching for anything that poses a threat to the Battlegroup.

Somewhere in the Ceres Sea, Kestrel Carrier Battlegroup 2200 Hours

"Ghost to Dracula squadron, you are authorized to engage any hostile forces above Kestrel or any other ship in the battlegroup. Use any means necessary to eliminate any threat. All Dracula squadron members follow any order received from Dracula 1. Ghost out." Said the radio operator of the E-2 support craft as Dracula squadron moved into attack formation. "Dracula 1 roger that, Dracula 2 through 4 your with me, Dracula 5-8, you guys go and intercept group 2 of the formations, we'll handle the other group and any escorts that get in the way." Dracula 1 said to his squadron as they neared the enemy aircraft. Soon after they engaged any aircraft that showed as hostile on their IFF.

When all hostile aircraft on radar were destroyed, Dracula squadron was ordered to land on the carrier, while other squadrons from the 32nd would maintain a combat air patrol, but soon, Dracula 1 noticed something move in the darkness. He checked his radar. Nothing. Then his eye caught something on the radar 1 click west of his position, his radar jumped for a split second, then, as another plane watched Dracula move over to the side a little, he opened up with his machine gun, and out of nowhere a plane burst into flames and slowly fell towards the sea. "Dracula 1 here, we got stealth bombers in the area of the Kestrel, I repeat, stealth bombers are in the area!" Dracula Leader reported as other squadrons found their own targets and attacked. However, Dracula 6 noticed one bomber getting past the others, he switched on his afterburners to chase it, but it was too late…

HAHAHA cliffhanger, but this is my first story, so please, go easy with me, but this is just a glimpse of what is to come.


	2. The Break of War

**Ok heres the first true chapter to the story, hope you like it, R&R please.**

**Wings of the Guardian: Chapter 1: The Break of War**

"Dracula 1 here, we got stealth bombers in the area of the Kestrel, I repeat, stealth bombers are in the area!" Dracula Leader reported as other squadrons found their own targets and attacked. However, Dracula 6 noticed one bomber getting past the others, he switched on his afterburners to chase it, but it was too late….

A cruise missile fired from the weapons bay of the bomber, then another, and they now learned that just one strike from a single bomber can sink the Kestrel. The missile streaked across the night sky, and the first one neared the Kestrel. As luck turned out, the anti ship missile was shot down by the fleets anti missile fire. However the second missile still remained….

"Launch all the chaff we have loaded! Don't let that missile hit!" Said Captain Anderson. Massive amounts of the reflective material flew into the air, and managed to send the missile off course. But some are not so fortunate….. The missile found a new target, the missile destroyer OFS Lane…. The cruise missile strikes the starboard of the ship, and is engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is OFS Lane, we have suffered a severe hit by an anti ship missile and taking on water, all crew members are ordered to abandon ship." Said the Captain, as the destroyer slowed to a crawl and started to list. Soon 2 other ships including a Frigate and a heavy cruiser attempted to rescue any survivors. Many were rescued, but unfortunately, the other 17 crew members were never found.

"This is Dracula 1…." he said breathing heavily. "Is the crew of that Destroyer OK? All hostile forces including stealth bombers have either retreated or been destroyed…"

"This is OFS Seem, we have rescued most of the crew, but we are still looking…. Ghost got anything on your radar?" The captain of the cruiser searching for survivors said. "….Negative….all enemy forces have been eliminated… all aircraft land on the carrier… Dracula, looks like you've proven yourself here." The E-2 Hawkeye said, as the 8 SuperHornets with black wings turned towards the carrier

**OFS Kestrel sleeping quarters, Captain Jason King's bunk 1100 Hours**

Captain Jason King, leader of the Dracula squadron, lie in his bunk, exhausted from the mission. His roommate, wingman, and childhood friend, Master Sergeant Kyle Pane, also being exhausted from the mission, lies in the bunk under his. "So, heheh, how's it like being a double ace?" Asked Pane. "Just like being any other ace showoff." Replied his Captain. Pane was a bit showoffy, ok, really showoffy, but he didn't care, he loved flying, he just couldn't resist breaking the sound barrier by diving almost 70 degrees before landing, something his father always did in Estovakia. "Like I'm not used to hearing that…."

"Hey how about we go get some food from the cafeteria?" Asked Jason, who always seemed to be hungry after each mission, even training takeoffs and landings. "Sure why not." Soon they reach the cafeteria and grab a meal, and sit down with some other pilots, some from Dracula, others from different squads. "Dracula 1 through 4, please report to the briefing room for new mission." Said a voice on the loud speaker just as the Captain was going to get thirds. "God dammit…" He mumbled to himself as he threw out his tray and started walking towards the briefing room with his wingman.

"Today, you'll be going on a recon mission to a nearby Yuketobanian airbase. If this is the airbase that launched those bombers, then we'll find some way to take it out once the mission is complete. You will not be armed at all, except for 300 machine gun rounds, incase you come up against anti air systems. We have already fitted your Hornets with recon cameras. Any questions?" Briefed the Lieutenant in the front of the room. "Good, now your planes are waiting on the flight deck, good luck men."

**Somewhere in the Ceres Sea, Kestrel Flight Deck, 1200 Hours**

As the four pilots entered the flight deck, they see that they are not the only ones going on missions. Ghost is on a catapult already and is just taking off, while 2 Tomcats are taxing to the front two catapults. The four walk to their aircraft, and after getting in, they are soon taxing for the catapults. "Dracula 1, cleared for takeoff." said the control room as he gunned his engines to full. The Captain always enjoyed takeoffs, game him a kick he says.

"Dracula 4, cleared for takeoff, good luck." Said the control room, and he rocketed into the sky, but something seemed wrong to him. "This is Dracula 4, I have a slight problem with the rudders, they don't seem to be turning all the way." His voice said over the radio. "Number 4, if you don't feel your plane is up to this, I'd advise that you land and see what's wrong with your craft." His Captain said to him. Dracula 1 was always careful with his squadrons planes, as he nearly crashed after a aileron malfunction a couple months back. "I think I can carry on with the mission sir."

"Roger, but be careful." Replied the Captain. Soon the four planes were out of sight, only to be followed by Ghost to walk them through their mission.

**Somewhere above Yuketobania, Dracula Squadron, 1500 Hours**

"Look at that… only pilots like us get to see landscape from this angle…" Dracula 2 said. "Yeah… but don't to carried away, we're nearing the airfield." Soon after, ghost broke the radio silence, giving them news they all wanted to hear. "Dracula, the airfield is just about 1 click north-east of your location, get some recon photos, and beware, there are some SAM facilities in the area.

"Roger, commencing recon mission." After a couple photos were taken, Ghost reported that they had gotten sufficient Intel for the upcoming mission. "Hold on a minute… Dracula multiple Typhoon's heading your way, they've found you, get out of there!" Ghost said after the Dracula squadron started home.

"These things are faster than your Hornets, I recommend you haul ass to safe territory guys." Ghost said. "We are going as fast as we can! Just try to jam their radar Ghost, we need as much help as we can get!" Dracula leader said as Ghost began activating radar and radio jammers.

"We are almost there! Keep going!" Said Dracula 3. "Dracula 4 incoming missile!! Evade!" Dracula 4 was targeted by a typhoon that was carrying long range air-to-air missiles. "I cant! This thing must be a QAAM!" It was too late though….the missile exploded next to his plane, and making his engine useless. "This is Dracula 4, I'm hit, I'm hit, unable to control aircraft, bailing out!" he said and soon after a parachute was spotted. "Dammit, Ghost can you get Kestrel to send a rescue helicopter?" Asked Dracula 1, fearing the worst for his friend. "Negative, however Osean forces may be able to help, Kestrel is sending a request now."

"Ok…. don't worry Mark… help is on the way…." Dracula 1 sighed. "Don't worry, ill be fine…. Just get back to the carrier."

The remaining planes landed back on the carrier. After almost 8 hours of agonizing regret, Captain King was informed that his friend was found by Osean ground forces and will be returned to the Kestrel upon arrival to friendly waters.

* * *

***Gasp* He was shot down.... he'll be back though ^^ R&R Please, took me 2 days to think this up, and sorry for short length.**

* * *


	3. Safe Waters, For Now

Hey guys, im really sorry, but my computer has to be fixed, and I wanted to get this chapter up before that, so unfortunatly its been cut short to 676 words out of the planned 1000+

Once again sorry but I promise the next chapter will be atleast 1500+ words.

* * *

Wings of the Guardian: Safe waters…for now…

**Kestrel Flight Deck, 50 miles from Port Hewllett, 0800 Hours**

"Dracula squadron, prep for takeoff, make your way to Port Hewllett naval airbase, all planes will be staying there until further orders are given to Kestrel. Ghost out." The E-2 briefed through the radio as Dracula 1 was closing the canopy to his plane "Roger, all planes, try to make it there in time for breakfast."

As Dracula 1 took off, he always goes into holding pattern above the carrier, almost like a helicopter, waiting for his fellow squad mates to get airborne. As the final plane got in the air, they assumed formation and began heading for the airbase.

"Dracula squadron, cleared for landing, you got someone waiting for you in the hanger." Said the control room. The captain remembered his downed friend, and hurried his landing so he'd be able to see him again. He had been regretting to let him on that mission, he could've used those rudders to try and evade.

**Port Hewllett Naval Airbase, 0830 Hours**

"Mark, good to see you man, glad you made it out OK." The captain said to his wingless friend in the hanger. "Yeah, I was lucky that Oseans were in the area, they said that Yuketobanian search parties were looking for a downed pilot soon after that Typhoon shot down an aircraft." They talked for a little longer, but then his captain brought up something that his friend forgot about completely. "So you file for a replacement Hornet yet?" He asked. "……..God [Word Removed By Author] Dammit…" Cursed Corporal Kayten. "Nice job, I would file for another Hornet if I were you, or you'd be piloting a regular Hornet for a while." His friend started making his way to the bases Command room, because he piloted a regular Hornet before, and he would much rather have the Dracula squadrons state-of-the-art SuperHornets.

**Kestrel Sleeping Quarters, Port Hewllett Naval Base, 1120 Hours**

"Hey Conn, you hear that the pilot shot down in the recon mission is at the base? He's going to be getting a new Hornet and will get back on the carrier ASAP. Heard it was one of the Dracula's too." Said SSgt James to his bunkmate. "Yeah, well, at least they found those bombers that one day. I bet that no one would've noticed them until the last minute if they weren't here."

After they went to lunch, they made their way to their stations as the Kestrel neared the point where it would need the help of tug boats to dock. Soon the Kestrel was in the docks, with crowds of people around the massive ship, some families of sailors aboard. As the Kestrel had a heroes welcome, all 8 Black and red SuperHornets once again flew in perfect formation above the carrier, they were unarmed except for 2 things, external fuel tanks and air show smoke tanks. They had been chosen for an air show for the arrival of Kestrel.

**Port Hewllett Naval Docks, 1230 Hours**

"Okay guys, this air show is the celebration of Kestrels arrival, don't mess it up ok? Starting out with dual squadron intercept." Said the Captain as 8 planes split into 2 squads of 4, and charged at each other, and right before collision, they roll and nearly miss disaster. "Good work, now lets get the party going faster." They all did spectacular stunts, even breaking the sound barrier in synchronization, as each plane broke it one after another within 2-3 seconds. For the grand finale, Dracula 1 and 2 broke off and did the fabled Crossed Heart, where the planes trail colorful smoke in the shape of a heart, and then Dracula 3 trailed smoke in a cross through the heart. Soon they were back at their base talking about it.

But 7 hours later, at approximately 1900 Hours, an alarm sounded, and all planes in the entire airbase scrambled for takeoff. Port Hewllett was under attack.

* * *

Sorry for short length again.

In other news, work has begun on my next story, which will be for Runescape. But I will not release the name of it until the next chapter for this story or until this story reaches 200 Hits.


End file.
